Moi ? Gaga de mon frangin ? Pff, même pas vrai !
by Prusse
Summary: Il n'en revenait pas. Lui. Le solitaire de base, l'indépendant de service, devait s'occupait de... ça : un morveux sur pattes à peine capable de marcher sans se ramasser par terre. Écosse vous le dira, être grand-frère, c'est vraiment nul !


**Auteur :** Prusse

**Disclaimer : **Les persos sont issus de l'imagination de Himaruya-sensei !

**Genre :** Humour, Family

**Personnages :** Kirkland!Family, _a.k.a_ Écosse, OC!Galles, OC!Irlande du N. (appelé par le nom Ulster, pour le distinguer de son frère Ireland, Eire) et Angleterre.

**Warning : **L'auteur est une quiche en histoire... attendez-vous à des erreurs de ce côté-là :'D

**Note de l'auteur :**

Juste fait pour m'amuser parce que... parce que ! x)

(au départ, je l'avais appelé Baby on board... mais le titre ne collait pas vraiment, dommage !)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>!\ Les réponses anonymes se feront sur mon blog, dont l'adresse est sur mon profil ! /!\

* * *

><p><strong>Moi ? Gaga de mon frangin ? Pff, même pas vrai !<strong>

Il n'en revenait pas.

Lui. Le solitaire de base. L'indépendant de service. Devait s'occupait de... ça.

Bon, d'accord, Albion faisait parti de sa famille, et il était l'aîné de toute la fratrie et avait pour devoir de prendre soin des siens... C'est vrai, il ne dirait pas le contraire. Mais de là à ce que sa mère lui refourgue ce tas de morve braillard entre les bras... y avait quand même des limites à tout !

Calédonie lança une œillade noire au jeune enfant (il avait l'air d'avoir deux ans, tout au plus) qui lui renvoya un regard perplexe, la tête penchée sur le côté. Le rouquin détourna bien vite la tête _et ce n'était absolument pas parce qu'il rougissait devant le petit être mignon, d'accord ?_ Il soupira un gros coup et se laissa tomber parterre lourdement, le coude soutenant sa tête appuyé sur le genou, en pleine réflexion.

Peut-être que s'il jouait bien ses cartes, il arriverait à refiler le gosse à Hibernie ou Cymru... Alors que l'idée commençait à faire son bout de chemin dans son esprit, les mots de sa mère lui revinrent au galop : _Et que je ne te prenne pas à décharger ta responsabilité sur l'un des tes frères, jeune homme !_

L'enfant bouda, remarquant à peine Albion qui essayait de monter sur ses genoux à grand peine. Agacé de toujours être rappelé à l'ordre par sa mère même en pensée, il l'imita grossièrement d'une voix haut perchée :

— _Et gnagnagna et gnagnagna, et puis ce n'est qu'une affaire de quelques heures, mon trésooor !_ Euuurk... Tu parles, j'suis sûr qu'elle en avait marre de s'occuper d'un pleurnichard...

Il baissa le regard sur Albion qui était maintenant à moitié couché sur lui et agitait frénétiquement les pieds pour tenter de se redresser, la tête plongée entre les deux jambes croisées de l'autre nation. Prenant pitié (et certainement pas parce que son frère était attendrissant !), Calédonie le redressa sur ses genoux et le tint en équilibre.

— Bah alors morveux, tu sais plus t'asseoir ?

Il tourna l'enfant face à lui et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

— Bon sang mais c'est que tu morves vraiment en plus... qu'est-ce que j'vais faire de toi, gamin ?

Le roux songea un instant à descendre au village pour y déposer Albion et ainsi avoir l'après-midi de libre pour se créer un nouvel arc, ne prêtant nullement attention au jeune blond qui s'était agrippé à sa cape et s'essuyer jovialement le nez dessus. Quand le plus vieux redescendit de son petit nuage et vit le sourire satisfait de son frère qui battait des mains et la tache jaunâtre qui ornait sa cape, il crut bien que son tempérament de feu allait reprendre le dessus quand il souleva l'enfant par le col de ses vêtements, prêt à le balancer plus loin tel on jetterait une pierre dans un lac.

— Ah, toi ! T'as d'la chance que maman fasse aussi peur quand elle est en colère, sinon, t'aurais fini au fond d'un puits depuis un p'tit bout d'temps !

Il continua de ronchonner, laissant l'enfant se caler contre son torse. Quand Calédonie s'aperçut qu'Albion avait fermé les yeux et s'abandonnait aux bras de Morphée, il marmonna, de mauvaise foi :

— En plus t'es même pas mignon quand tu dors... et t'as pas intérêt à baver sur ma tunique sinon, je te l'enfonce au fond du gosier.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il commença à bercer doucement l'enfant, les sourcils froncés et une moue boudeuse aux lèvres, les joues légèrement rougies de gêne alors qu'il pestait dans sa barbe :

— C'est bien la dernière fois que je me laisse avoir par maman... quelle plaie de s'occuper d'ce gosse... hmpf...

**xox**

Écosse entra en trombe dans le manoir familial des Kirkland, s'excusant mollement quand Pays de Galles commença à le sermonner sur sa façon d'ouvrir les portes (Non mais vraiment, Scott, combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter que les portes ne sont pas faites pour être claquées contre les murs ! Ça laisse des trous après et un jour tu risques de casser la poignée et blablabla). Puis il gueula sur Irlande du Nord qui lui avait_ encore_ piqué son briquet (ce à quoi Ulster lui fit un doigt d'honneur en riant, disant qu'il lui prêter bien ses pornos,_ lui_ !) Bref, rien de très anormal en somme entre les trois aînés de la famille Kirkland.

Une fois son bien récupéré des mains chapardeuses de son frère, le grand roux s'alluma une cigarette (depuis que Sealand venait traîner chez eux, on lui avait gentiment expliqué que la fumée – dégueulasse – des cigares qui embaumait l'air, c'était fini à la maison et qu'il faudrait qu'il se contente de simples cigarettes) tout en se dévêtant de sa veste militaire marchant d'un bon pas vers son bureau alors que Pays de Galles le suivait du coin de l'œil, légèrement anxieux.

— Ah, attends Scott, ton bureau est-

Trop tard, l'écossais était déjà entré dans la pièce dont les rideaux était tirés, la laissant dans une semi-pénombre. Derrière son bureau, sur la « chaise du maître » (il se sentait toujours supérieur aux autres une fois assis sur sa chaise en cuir) était avachi Angleterre, semblant dormir comme un bien heureux, de la paperasse entassée devant lui.

Écosse sentit un tic nerveux agitait son œil droit et eu des palpitations dans les mains : personne, et insistez bien sur le _personne_, n'avait le droit de s'asseoir sur la chaise du maître.

Il s'avança dangereusement du plus jeune qui, inconscient du danger qui le guettait, continuait de roupiller tranquillement. Arrivé près du blond, il eut un faible (mais vraiment microscopique, hein !) sourire : Angleterre bavait. Inconsciemment, il avança une main pour retirer une mèche qui chatouillait le nez légèrement retroussé du plus jeune, mais Pays de Galles et Irlande déboulèrent dans la pièce, paniqués :

— Noooon Scotti,_ don't kill Arthur_, c'est pas sa faute s'il dormait sur ta super chaise de la mort qui tue ! déblatéra dramatiquement Irlande du Nord, à la limite de s'arracher les cheveux.

— C'est vrai, c'est moi qui lui ai dit qu'il pouvait venir dans ton bureau pour faire sa paperasse (et la nôtre, parce qu'on était trop fainéants pour la faire) et puis pense un peu aux conséquences : si tu tues Angleterre, bah y aura plus de _United Kingdom and we will burn in Hell when we'll be all dead because mom isn't going to be pleased by it at all_ ! termina Pays de Galles, partant loin, très, très loin dans ses élucubrations, son visage blêmissant à vue d'œil.

Écosse, quant à lui, avait toujours la main en suspens et sut qu'il devait sauver la face (après tout, si les deux débiles apprenaient qu'il était en fait gaga de son petit frère, il allait en entendre parler pour le restant de ses jours, et ça allait être long..._très _long... **trop** long.) Alors, quand il vit Arthur commencer à papillonner des yeux, il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête : lui donner une méchante claque à l'arrière du crâne, finissant de réveiller le blond en sursaut qui se mit immédiatement à blasphémer, puis à maudire son grand-frère avant de supplier son pardon quand il se rendit compte de sa position, tout ceci finissant en querelle entre frères où les deux autres se firent (piètres) arbitres.

Comme d'habitude.

Vraiment, ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire, tout de même, pour garder sa réputation de grand méchant dur.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><em>Don't kill Arthur ! <em>: Je l'ai sobrement traduit par « Zigouille pas Arthur ! » parce que c'est vraiment ça que je l'imaginais dire x)

_And we will burn in Hell when we'll be all dead because mom isn't going to be pleased by it at all _: et on finira brûlés en enfer quand on sera tous morts parce que maman va pas du tout apprécié ça ! (elle fait peur, Maman Britannia...)

Hibernie = Ou _Hibernia_ ! Il s'agit du mot latin qui désigne l'île d'Irlande. Normalement, ce nom est donné seulement à l'Irlande et non l'Irlande du Nord, mais pour les besoins de la fic, on va pas chipoter u_u

Cymru = (à prononcer _Keum-ri_) C'est le nom gallois pour le Pays de Galles.

Albion = Il s'agit tout simplement de l'ancien nom donné à la Grande Bretagne (=Angleterre, Pays de Galles et Écosse), mais désigne dans le langage poétique d'aujourd'hui l'Angleterre.

Calédonie = Ou _Caledonia_, est l'ancien nom de l'Écosse, qui se fera ensuite baptisé _Scotia_.

* * *

><p>J'avais juste envie d'écrire sur la famille Kirkland, avec Écosse en vedette parce que je suis persuadée que Scotty est en fait très attaché à son petit-frère, même s'il ne le montre pas (comme on dit, qui aime bien, châtie bien !)<p>

Et puis j'avais encore jamais écrit sur Irlande du N. et Pays de Galles ainsi qu'Écosse, il faut un début à tout ! Je ne suis pas du tout familière à ces personnages, du coup, j'y suis allée un peu à l'aveuglette concernant leur personnalité, mais j'aime imaginer Ulster (aka Irlande du Nord) comme un gars plutôt cool et relax, le grand frère qui t'entraînera toujours dans des conneries et qui sera fier de ses frasques et celle de son cadet ! x) (même si, à proprement parler, il est censé être plus jeune qu'Arthur, disons que Irlande (aka Eire) était au départ une seule et même entité, jusqu'à arriver aux guerres civiles qui lui ont fait développer une seconde personnalité qui s'est ensuite détachée de lui, j'ai nommé Ulster/Irlande du Nord. Donc, au final, il reste quand même le grand frère d'Arthur à mes yeux u_u)

Pays de Galles, je l'imagine au contraire comme le grand-frère posé, qui ramène quelque peu l'ordre, mais qui s'inquiète toujours des tonnes pour un rien, s'en rendant limite malade x) Un peu la voix de la sagesse, quoi XD

Et Écosse, ah, Écosse ! Mon préféré dans cet fratrie (sans compter Arthur, bien évidemment !) Écosse, je l'imagine comme l'aîné bourrin, handicapé des sentiments et qui ne sait pas comment les exprimer. C'est « l'homme » de la famille, toujours là pour protéger ses petits-frères, et qui, bien sûr, ne montrera jamais, même au seuil de la mort, à quel point c'est un grand-frère aimant x)

Je sais bien qu'il est dit qu'Écosse aimait martyriser Arthur dans son enfance, mais je vois ça plutôt comme un moyen de prouver qu'il n'est nullement attaché à son frérot, d'abord, na ! (non, vraiment, juste pour sauver sa fierté de gosse XD) J'ai toujours imaginé cette famille comme très.. puérile x)

Voili voilou,j'espère que ça vous aura plu (et j'apprécie toujours les petits mots des lecteurs x))

Allez, bye bye tout le monde !

_Don't forget, Prusse was here._


End file.
